Über die Legende eines Längst vergessenen Landes
by GanondorfDragmiere
Summary: Hehe. Der Titel sagt schon alles.


Über die Legende eines längst vergessenen Landes  
  
Dies ist eine der vielen Sagen und Legenden die sich die Menschen überliefern. Einst gab es ein Königreich, geschaffen von drei Göttinnen, Din der Göttin der Kraft, mit ihrem feurigen Körper erschuf sie das Land, Nayru, ihr wurde die Gabe der Weisheit zuteil und sie hinterließ all ihr Wissen, als letztes kam Farore, die Göttin des Mutes, sie erschuf alle Formen des Daseins. Auch schufen die drei Göttinnen 6 Rassen die sich das Land teilen sollten.  
  
Die Hauptbewohner des Landes sind die Hylia, ein hochangesehenes Volk welches, von Natur aus besondere psychische Kräfte und magische Fähigkeiten besaß und von denen man behauptet sie seien in der Lage, die Botschaften der Göttinnen zu empfangen was aufgrund ihrer recht langen Ohren zurückzuführen ist. Allerdings ging das Wissen dieses Volkes sehr schnell verloren und die Hylia hinterließen viele Schätze darunter ist auch ein Buch, genannt Mudora welches das gesamte Wissen der Hylia in sich trug, sowohl die geheimen Künste der weißen Magie als auch die Legende über das allerseits Bekannte Triforce was die Göttinnen hinterließen, auch die Schrift der Hylia wird hier fest gehalten. Die Hylianische Königsfamilie hütet dass Heilige Land indem die Macht der Göttinnen ruht und ist im Besitz der Ocarina der Zeit, welche mit den Heiligen drei Steinen den Schlüssel bildet.  
  
Das stolze Amphibienvolk genannt, Zoras, leben in den Gewässern des Landes, sie wachen über die Wasserzufuhr im Lande. Obwohl sie halb Mensch und halb Fisch sind, können sie sich nur für begrenzte Zeit am Lande fortbewegen. Ihr Anführer ist König Zora der XVI. Die Zoras leben in Zoras Reich welches hinter einem großen Wasserfall verborgen in einer Höhle liegt, sie bewohnen jedoch auch den großen Hylia See der ins Meer mündet. Ihr Schutzheiliger ist ein Wal der dem Namen Lord Jabu Jabu trägt. Die Prinzessin des Wasservolkes, Prinzessin Ruto, ist im Besitz des Zora Saphirs, einem heiligen blauen Stein der auch als Art Verlobungsring der Zoras bekannt ist, mit diesem heiligen Artefakt ist es möglich dass Heilige Reich zu betreten welches irgendwo im Lande verborgen ist, jedoch braucht man noch zwei weitere Heilige Steine und noch etwas, nämlich die Ocarina der Zeit.  
  
Hoch oben auf dem gefährlichsten Punkt des Landes, dem Todesberg, lebt das Volk der Stein fressenden Goronen. Sie schöpfen ihre Nahrung aus den Mineralien des Todesberges und der Dodongo Höhle am fuße des Todespasses. Der Anführer des Volkes nennt sich Darunia. Darunia ist im Besitz des zweiten Heiligen Steines, dem Heiligen Stein des Feuers auch bekannt als Goronen Opal. Das Oberhaupt der Goronen leidet zwar unter starken Stimmungsschwankungen, ist jedoch ein großer Musikliebhaber. Die Goronen sind wie auch die Zoras enge Freunde der Königsfamilie.  
  
In den Tiefen der Wälder lebt das Elfenartige Volk der Kokiris. Kokiris altern nie und bleiben somit immer Jung. Jeder Kokiri bekommt eine Fee zugesandt die ihrem Schützling mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. Herrscher des Waldes ist der Heilige Deku Baum, der im Osten des Dorfes auf einer Lichtung lebt, er überblickt das gesamte Land. Auch hütet er den letzten und somit den dritten Heiligen Stein, den Heiligen Stein des Waldes, der Kokiri Smaragd. Ferner des Dorfes indem die Kokiris Wohnen, gibt es die Verlorenen Wälder, ein verwunschener Ort. Man sagt wer diese Wälder betritt, wird nie wieder heraus finden, nur wer den Deku Baum bittet, wird sicher durch die Wälder gelangen. Kokiris sind jedoch in der Lage, in den Verlorenen Wäldern zu überleben, zumal sie ein Teil des Waldes sind und jeder von ihnen im Besitz einer Fee ist die ihnen den richtigen Pfad zeigt. Außenstehende gelangen ohne weiteres nicht in den Wald, sowohl für die Hylianer als auch für die Kokiris, ist die Brücke, die den Wald von der Hylianischen Steppe trennt, die Grenze. Überschreitet ein Kokiri diese Brücke ist er des Todes verdammt, kommt ein Hylianer in den Wald ist er mit dem Fluch bestraft auf ewig sein Leben als Pflanze zu fristen.  
  
Im Westen des Landes, lebt das Stolze Wüstenvolk der Gerudo Kriegerinnen. Die Gerudos sind ein barbarisches Volk von Dieben die nicht davor zurück schrecken zu morden, plündern und ihres Gleichen auf die brutalste Art und Weise zu richten. Gerudos hegen eine ganz besondere Art des Sportes, Bogen schießen zu Pferden. Schon von klein auf lernen die Gerudos diesen Sport. Man könnte es auch als eine Art Brauch bezeichnen. Das Volk aus der Wüste lebt in der Gerudo Festung nahe des Gerudo Tals. Im Wüstenkoloss weit weg von der Festung, leben die zwei Hexenmeisterinnen Koume, die Hexe des Feuers und ihre Zwillingsschwester Kotake, Hexe des Eises. Seid Jahr her, Unterrichten die Geschwister das männliche Geschlecht des Volkes welches, nur alle Hundert Jahre geboren wird, in der schwarzen Magie.  
  
Als letztes erschufen die Göttinnen die Shiekah, ein geheimnisvolles Volk welches auch unter dem Namen "Das Schattenvolk" bekannt war, sie hielten sich in Ruinen und auf den Friedhöfen auf, jedoch starben sie sehr schnell aus. Sie waren treue Diener der Königsfamilie und kannten sich sehr gut mit Vergiftungen aus. Heute ruhen sie auf dem Friedhof hinter Kakariko, der Stadt, die von einer Shiekah gegründet wurde um Obdachlosen Asyl zu gewähren und welche auch das Kindermädchen von Prinzessin Zelda war.  
  
Nach vollendetem Werke, stiegen die Göttinnen Gen Himmel und hinterließen als Zeichen ihrer Macht ein goldenes Dreieck, genannt das Triforce, welches die Macht der Göttinnen innewohnte. Das heilige Dreieck, sprich das Triforce, ruht im Heiligen Land. Dass Heilige Land ist ein verbogenes und sehr geheimnisvolles Land. Getrieben von ihrer eigenen Gier, machten sich viele auf um, das Heilige Land zu finden indem das Triforce ruhte, doch kam nie einer zurück. Nur einem, einzigen war es gelungen dies Land zu finden, einem Mann aus der Wüste, der dem Wüstenvolk der Gerudos angehörte, sein Name war, Ganondorf Dragmiere. Als der Mann aus der Wüste das Triforce berührte und seinen Wunsch sprach, leuchtete das Dreieck hell auf, blendete den Mann und teilte sich in drei Stücke, eins dieser Stücke fuhr in die Brust dieses Mannes und auf seinem linken Handrücken leuchtete für kurze Zeit das heilige Dreieck, die zwei anderen Teile verschwanden im Norden und Westen. Zur gleichen Zeit brachte eine schwerkranke Königin ein Mädchen zur Welt. Auf dem linken Handrücken leuchtete das Zeichen der Göttinnen und das Mädchen war von fortan unter dem Namen Zelda bekannt. Ferner von diesem Ort auf einer Insel, wurde ebenfalls ein Kind geboren, ein Junge, auch auf dessen linken Handrücken leuchtete das allerseits bekannte Triforce auf, dem Junge wurde der Namen Link gegeben. Viele Jahrhunderte waren seitdem vergangen und durch das Schicksal des Heiligen Triforces, waren die drei die das Zeichen der Göttinnen in sich trugen, zusammen verbunden. Immer wieder traten Nachfahren von der ersten Prinzessin Zelda und dem ersten Link auf, um ihrem bösen Widersacher Ganondorf, Einhalt zu gebieten.  
  
Doch eines Tages, wehte ein glühend heißer Wind über das Land und kündigte erneut das Unheil an. Die Hylianer, glaubten fest daran der Held aus vergangenen Tagen, würde wieder kehren, doch kehrte er nicht zurück. Heute weiß keiner mehr von diesem Land zu berichten, all das Wissen ging verloren. Keiner weiß, wo es sich nun befinden mag, aber der Wind, so sagt man, erzählt von einem Königreich tief unter dem Meer...  
  
Dies ist die Legende des Landes Hyrule 


End file.
